The Smashers Go To Universal Orlando!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers have been banned from their mansion by Master hand, so they go on their summer vacation with friends to Universal Studios Florida! A crazy vacationadventure for everyone!
1. The Smashers Are Banned For 4 Months!

Author's Note: Ta-da! I looked at several funny adventures of the Super Smash Brothers, so I thought I'd do a fanfic about them going to my favorite vacation spot: Universal Orlando! It's gonna be filled with laughs, action, and thrill, so be sure to check it out more often as you are reading this! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: The Super Smash Brothers crew and the Pokemon anime characers belong to Nintendo, The Sonic gang belong to SEGA, the Banjo-Kazooie gang belong to Rareware, the Spongebob Squarepants characters belong to Nickelodeon, and Peppy Ankylosaurus, Chad the Charmander, and Dr. Hoshi belong to AHUDSHJDFHJFVDHJDSNFHFSDHD fuck this story seriously go read better ones. Stop reading this, damnit.

* * *

**The Smashers Go To Universal Orlando!**

It was a typical warm, sunny day in the heart of Nintendo City. The smasher's mansion, located at 1000 Nintendo Lane, was teaming with life and greatness, for it was home of the most famous Nintendo characters. But, the typical warm, sunny day would turn into the Super Smash Brothers' greatest adventure...to the greatest theme park resort in the world.

Peppy Ankylosaurus, a yellow sturdy Ankylosaurus from Dinosaur Land, has been friends with Yoshi, one of the original Smash Brothers, for years. He and Yoshi always did things together, but today was one day that neither one would forget.

"Hey Yoshi...lookie what I got!" Peppy shouted to Yoshi, as he sowed Yoshi several brightly colored passes.

Yoshi looked at the passes, and then it caught his attention. "Hey now...are those passes to Universal Studios?" He asked.

Peppy smiled as he nodded. "That's right. I found them near my computer a few days back while I was cleanin'. We can use this as our way to go on vacation for the summer!" He explained.

Yoshi scratched the back of his head. "But Peppy...what about the others?"

"Now don't you worry, Yoshi," Peppy said, as he patted Yoshi on the back. We'll bring them along, too. Hell, let's make it a BIIIIIIIG trip. I'm gonna ask Dr. Hoshi to invite the Sonic crew, the Spongebob crew, and the Pokemon crew too."

"As well as the Banjo-Kazooie crew?" Yoshi suggested.

Peppy nodded. "Yep."

Yoshi just shook his head in surprise. "Golly."

Peppy nodded again. "It's sorta a way to take a break from the craziness. I mean, look at the rest of them. They're arguing about two stupid car companies." Peppy then pointed to the main room below the two dinosaurs.

Most of the male smashers except Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi were fighting over which car company was better. There were even two sides: Toyota and Ford. Donkey Kong tossed a handful of barrels at the Toyota side, while Pikachu snuck some bombs into the Ford side. Several minutes later, the bomb egnited, and then...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Master Hand came down, alongside with Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser. He was EXTREMELY pissed. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted, "YOU WREAKED HAVOC ALL THE TIME, BUT THIS CUTS IT! ALL OF YOU ARE OUT OF THIS MANSION...FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mostly everyone screamed.

Dr. Mario ran in, loking around. "What's going on in here?"

"I'll tell you what," Master Hand said, angrily. "You're all out of this mansion for 4 months! That means you're out from June to September!"

"WHAT?" Dr. Mario shouted in disbelief. "That's inhuman!"

"Deal with it," Giga Bowser said.

Bowser slapped his forehead. "Ugh...how can we be so STUPID?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "It's your fault for starting the war in the first place, guys!"

The male smashers hanged their heads in shame as the females gave them a cold glare.

Yoshi turned to Peppy. "Heeeey...maybe now is your chance."

Peppy looked at the passes, and then he smiled. "Yoshi, that's it!"

"What's it?" Dr. Hoshi asked, approaching Peppy.

Both Yoshi and Peppy turned around to the purple Yoshisaurus, eager then ever.

"Everyone is out of the mansion for 4 months," Peppy says, as he shows Dr. Hoshi the passes, "And just in luck, I got passes for Universal Orlando that are useful!"

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened with glee. "You...you...you mean...!"

Yoshi nodded excitedly. "Yep! We can go to Universal Studios!" "YAHOO!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

Everyone else looked up at Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all gulped and sweatdropped. "Bad call," Yoshi whispered. Dr. Hoshi frowned. "I know, I know."

Several minutes later, all of the smashers including Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi were tossed out of the mansion.

Crazy Hand appeared outside the mansion door and said, "Remember: you're not coming back for 4 looooong months."

And with that, the giant glove slammed the door shut, leaving the smashers outside.

Peppy got up and appeared in front of everyone. "Guys...we're gonna go to the GREATEST PLACE ON EARTH!"

"But...what IS the greatest place on the Earth?" Roy asked.

"Is it Walt Disney World?" Marth asked.

Peppy frowned. "No..."

"Disneyland?" Peach asked.

"No..." Peppy said, a bit annoyed.

Link walked up to Peppy. "Di-"

Peppy slapped his forehead. "NO! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WALT FREAKIN' DISNEY!" He shouted angrily.

"THEN WHAT?" The smashers except Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi asked.

Peppy showed them the passes. "UNIVERSAL STUDIOS FLORIDA!"

"GUH?" Everyone except Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and even Bowser shouted in disbelief.

"Why are we going THERE?" Sheik moaned.

Peppy sighed. "Because it's a lot better than Disney."

Ness's jaw dropped. "How is ANYTHING BETTER than DISNEY?"

Peppy placed his hands on his hips. "Because it's Universal, duh!"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Look, insted of just arguing, let's just go there and have some fun."

"Yeah," Bowser added, "Plus, we can pick up some of our other friends, too."

"Like who?" Snake asked.

Yoshi stood up and said, "Like Banjo, Kazooie, Sonic, Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy...you know."

"Oh," Everyone except Yoshi, Bowser, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi said.

"Then what are we just standing here for?" Luigi laughed, "Let's go to Universal!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, as they hopped into the Smash Bus and took off towards the airport.

* * *

Author's Note: Ta-da! I like saying that. Anyway, that's the start of the smashers' greatest vacation adventure ever! A-herm. Now, if you excused me, I got more exciting chapters to make! (Runs off)


	2. The Smashers Arrive At Florida!

Author's Notes: Well, I decided to continue this fine piece of work! After all, it's my new fanfic, and it's a vacation adventure! So, what the hey. Plus, it is practically summer, so I decided to just do it now. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: What the heck do you think? Read the previous chapter all ready.

* * *

The scene enters at the Nintendo Airport, where the Super Smash Brothers are preparing their trip. They all enter the plan, looking back one more time before they go.

"Yo Snake," Bowser said, "Did you forget anything at the mansion before we left? Cause if you did, then it's tough luck..."

Solid Snake checked his equipment. "Nope. Got everything here. Oh, I also brought some Mars Bars if anyone wants one."

"Ooh!" Peach said, excited. "I wanna Mars Bars!"

"Be careful, Peach," Pit said, holding his bucket of popcorn. "If this falls, I'm gonna be in DEEP trouble..."

Solid Snake reached into his cooler and pulled out a Mars Bar for Peach...which happened to be half a meter long. "New Mars Bars "Megas." They're twice as long as the original."

Peach grabbed the Megas Mars Bars, and she wolfed it down.

"Damn," Pikachu said, watching Peach, "She must like those bars."

Solid Snake gawked. "A half meter candy bar...eaten in seconds..."

"C'mon-a, gang-a!" Mario said with his Italian accent. "Let's-a go-a before-a the-a plane-a takes-a off-a!"

"Okay, okay," Pikachu said, as he, Peach, Snake, Pit, and Bowser entered the plane.

Samus looked around, and she spotted a brown bear with yellow shorts and a blue backpack. "Hey! It's Banjo!" Samus shouted, pointing to Banjo.

Banjo turned around and waved. "Heya guys! Nice to see you here!"

Yoshi smiled as he took a seat next to Banjo. "Thanks. Are everyone else on board yet?"

Banjo nodded sideways. "No, but they're coming aboard now," he told Yoshi.

Kazooie was sitting in the seat in front of Yoshi, alongside with Tiptup. "Boy, am I going to like this trip!"

Tiptup smiled. "Yeah! I never have been to Orlando before."

The Sonic Team, at that moment, came onto the airplane.

"Speaking of which," Banjo said, pointing to Sonic and the Sonic crew, "Here they are."

"Hiya, Sonic!" Peppy greeted, shaking Sonic's hand. "Nice to have you aboard!"

Popo nodded. "Yeah! We're gonna have one hell of a time in Universal Orlando!"

Sonic shook Peppy's hand. "Same to you." He said with a smile. "This trip's gonna rock!"

"Nice to see you aboard too, Sonic!" Spongebob shouted, as he and his friends Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs came aboard.

Patrick laughed. "We never had been on an vacation to nowhere! We always go around Bikini Bottom!"

Squidward rolled his eyes. "Patrick...you mean the WORLD."

Patrick scoffed. "World, smirl. It's all the same."

"Actually, Patrick," Sandy explained, "Bikini Bottom's only a dot compared to the world."

Patrick only drooled in dismay. Sandy and Squidward sighed and took their seats.

Ash and the Pokemon anime crew came on next. "How is everyone?" Ash waved to them all.

Yoshi's eyes were turned into hearts as he rushed to May. "MAY! YOU'RE HERE TOO?" He shouted, surprised.

May hugged Yoshi. "How are you, Yoshi?" She kissed him on the nose.

Yoshi blushed, and then he said, "Oh, I'm perfect, May. But with you around, everything's better!"

Pikachu gave Ash a high five. "Cool! So you decided to come too, Ash?"

Ash nodded. "Couldn't miss the chance to see you again Pikachu."

May turned around. "Look Yoshi! I've got something here so you can be with me all the time." She undid her shorts and pulled them around, revealing blue cotton panties with Yoshi's face printed all over them, plus the waistband said "I 'heart' Yoshi."

Yoshi cheered loudly, and he hugged May. "Oh May! Thank you! Now I'm even HAPPIER than before!" He then remembered something. "Oh yeah!" He rushed to his seat and patted at the emptied seat. "I saved this seat for you, May!"

May giggled and sat in the seat. "Thanks Yoshi!" She kissed him again.

Yoshi giggled goofily as Banjo chuckled.

Kazooie turned to see Rouge taking a seat next to her. "Nice to have your company, Rouge," Kazooie commented.

"Hey there, how've you been Kazooie?" Rouge asked.

Kazooie sighed. "I've been great, Rouge. Though me and Banjo recently have been on the news."

"Oh, really?" Tiptup asked.

Kazooie nodded. "Yep. It's our 8th anniversary for starring in Banjo-Kazooie."

"Wow! That sounds exciting!" Rouge gushed.

"So Snake," Charmy asked, "How does it feel to be an actual member of the Super Smash Brothers?"

Solid Snake thought for a moment. "It's a new experience. Being around big celebrities like the Mario Brothers..."

Link nodded. "Snake, that box you were in must have given you nightmares...was it that cramp?"

Solid Snake shrugged. "Eh. You get used to it. It's part of the job."

"Attention, everyone," The plane attendant said through the loudspeaker, "We are taking off to Universal Orlando now. Hold on to your personal belongings, and enjoy the ride."

And with that, the plane exited the airport and took off towards Florida, which was southwest from the Nintendo world.

"YEEEHAW!" Peppy shouted, as he looked out from his window. "Bye, Nintendo! See you in 4 months!"

"WOOT!" Spongebob and Patrick screamed excitedly, awaiting their vacation adventure.

Knuckles waved out his window. "See ya in 4 months, SEGA!"

Tails turned to Luigi. "Any reason why you're here?" He asked.

"I'm a hidden character in the Smash Brothers games remember?" Luigi told Tails.

Tails shook his head. "No, not that. Why you guys decided to go on vacation at this time."

"Because Master Hand banned us for four months," Roy said to Tails. "It's hard to think of anything but just waiting for 4 months to go by."

Tails gulped. "Good point."

Sonic winced. "Why'd he ban you anyway?"

"Cause we fought over on which car company was better," Captain falcon explained, "Toyota or Ford."

"Toyota, all the way," Mr. Game and Watch said, looking at everyone strangely.

"Are we there yet?" Max asked.

"No," Yoshi flatly said.

"Are we there yet?" Max asked.

"Not yet," Brentilda said.

Max whimpered in his seat.

May tapped Yoshi on the shoulder.

Yoshi turned to May. "Yeah, May? What is it?"

May unzipped her shirt and showed Yoshi her bra that also had Yoshi's face on. "I've basically got the whole set of Yoshi underwear." She said with a cute smile.

Yoshi's jaw dropped, and then he smiled. He gave May a kiss. "Aw, thanks May," Yoshi said.

Pikachu turned to Ash. "Hey Ash, I wonder why may likes Yoshi more than you?"

Ash shrugged. "Maybe she's a sucker for cute dinos."

Pikachu laughed, in fact he laughed so hard, he almost wet himself. "Ash, you're a comedian."

Ash grinned goofily. "Well, I try."

Back in the other rows, Mumbo is playing a trivia game with Amy, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Jigglypuff, Zero Suit Samus, and Nana.

"What is Grunty's favorite magazine to read?" Mumbo asked.

"Big butts and guts," Jigglypuff answered. She cheered as she got free bubble gum.

"Correct," Mumbo said. "Where is Tiptup's home in?"

"Bubblegloop Swamp," Peach answered. She cheered as she got free bubble gum.

Charmy turned to Knuckles. "How long does it take to get to Florida from here?"

Knuckles looked out the window. "1 hour I think."

* * *

1 Hour Later...

* * *

"That was quick," Mr. Krabs said. he counted his money. "Good. I got enough money to spend on the vacation. Now, first we-"

Before he could finish, mostly about everyone rushed out of the airplane. Mr. Krabs sighed and followed, with huge briefcases full of money.

As May walked out of the plain with her luggage, she failed to remember that after showing Yoshi her "Yoshi" underwear, she never did her clothes back up. Therefore, she walked out of the plane, in nothing but her bra and panties.

Everyone looked at May, and they had hearts in their eyes. Yoshi flushed to see all of the people looking at them.

"Wow," Spongebob said, looking around. "We must be popular."

"Or maybe because they are looking at May," Link said, pointing to May.

"Do any of you guys feel a breeze?" May asked.

"MAY, PUT YOUR DANG CLOTHES ON!" Falco sharply shouted.

May looked down and saw she was in her underwear. She blinked and looked back up. "What? They're clean."

Fox looked away. "May, no one wants to see you in your underwear! It's not right..."

"Yeah, May," Marth said, "That's highly inappropriate."

Misty gulped, and she slipped towards May. "I suggest you go back into the plane and dress, May," Misty whispered.

May sighed. "Oh, alright." She zipped back into the plane, and came out seconds later with her outfit back on.

Pikachu sighed of relieve. "That's much better."

Mewtwo nodded. "Yep. Now let's go-"

Before he could finish, stomach growling was heard.

May blushed. "Oops..."

Solid Snake reached into the cooler and pulled out a Mars Bar for May.

Yoshi just stood there, agape. "Wow, May," he said, "Your stomach sounds just like Ash."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, only mine's much louder."

May gobbled up the Mars Bar in seconds. "Yummy!" She squealed.

Pikachu turned to Solid Snake. "Hey Snake, did Master hand give you all of those Mars Bars?"

Solid Snake shook his head. "I bought them myself."

Peppy turned to the Smashers. "Come on! We gotta book ourselves a hotel at Universal Studios before the void is null and void!"

Yoshi frowned. "But...how are we even gonna get there?"

Mario went back into the airplane, and then popped out of the airplane bag room, with the Smash Bus.

All of the Smashers dropped their jaws as they saw the Smash Bus pull up.

"Mario...did you park that bus in there?" Peppy asked.

Mario nodded. "I-a knew-a that-a we-a should-a have-a it-a on-a this-a vacation-a," He said in his Italian accent.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion, Master Hand had looked into the garage to see the Smash Bus gone. He turned red with anger and steam poured out from under his nails. "MAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Crazy Hand sweatdropped, having Master Hand senses. "This doesn't look good..." He said, as he floated outside. "Yo, Master H, what's goin' on?"

Master Hand turned to Crazy Hand. "MARIO! HE STOLE THE SMASH BUS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Crazy Hand roared with anger.

Giga Bowser stormed outside. "UGH! THOSE STUPID SMASHERS! BANNING THEM FOR 4 MONTHS IS ONE THINGS...BUT STEALING THE SMASH BUS? THAT'S GONE TOO FAR!"

"DON'T WORRY!" Crazy Hand shouted, "I'LL PHONE SOME BOUNTY HUNTERS TO GET THOSE SMASHER PUT IN JAIL!"

Master Hand waved dismissed. "No! No! No! This will get on the news, and AGH! The scandals!"

* * *

Later that night in Florida...

Mewtwo looked up at the TV inside the restaurant everyone was eating in. He gulped. "Guys..."

Mario turned to Mewtwo. "What's-a wrong?"

Mewtwo turned to Mario. "I'm afraid that we're on the list for bounties. LOOK!" He pointed to the screen.

Yoshi's jaw dropped. "Oh no..."

Peppy's eyes widened as he saw the TV reporter tell the news about the bounties on the smashers. "Aw man..."

"And so, the Super Smash brothers now have a $5,000 a head for a bounty." The TV Reporter announced. "The crime? They stole their own bus. Ridiculous bounty, in my opinion."

"Dang it..." Fox moaned.

All of the Smash Brothers glared at Peppy and Mario.

"Real smooth, Mario," Bowser said, as he and the other Smashers walked off, grumbling.

Peppy noticed that he, Mario, May, Sonic, Yoshi. and Banjo were the only ones who stayed.

"Uh...hopefully, you guys don't have bounties," peppy said to May, Banjo, and Sonic.

Banjo sighed. "Thank Goodness for that."

Sonic sighed with relief. "Yeah. What a relief."

May looked anxious. "Maybe you guys could just sort things out with Master Hand?" She suggested.

"We can't," Yoshi said to May, "We've been banned from the mansion for 4 months."

* * *

Back at the Mansion... Master Hand was in a sweat. "Dang it, Crazy Hand... This bounty hunt was REALLY unnecessary! We could have just gone back to get the bus ourselves!"

Master Hand was going through some papers, trying to sort the mess out when... "Hey wait a minute..." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Crazy Hand! Come here!"

Crazy Hand floated to Master Hand. "Yeah, bro? What is it?"

Giga Bowser also walked towards Master Hand. "What is it, Master Hand?"

Master Hand showed the piece of paper to the two... and it read, that Giga Bowser and Crazy Hand had deliberately let Mario, Peppy, and the Smashers use the Smash Bus in a legal agreement. "Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER THIS?"

Crazy Hand sweatdropped. "I don't know! I tipped it off to Gruntilda and Eggman!"

Giga Bowser rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot about it after losing to Jigglypuff 3674565 times."

Master Hand fumed. "This means... YOU PUT OUT AN UNNECESSARY BOUNTY!"

Master Hand was all frantic as he looked for a phone. "I have to clear up this whole mess before it creates a fiasco!"

"Hurry!" Crazy Hand insisted, as he and Giga Bowser watched Master Hand float towards the Nintendo HQ.

* * *

Author's Notes: Uh oh! The Smashers have bounties on their heads, and it's causing a problem for Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Giga Bowser! What will happen? Find out soon… 


	3. The Smashers Explore Universal Studios!

**_Why haven't I deleted this piece of shit?_**

Author's Note: Well, thanks for everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy to see how a fanfic about a vacation adventure to Universal Studios Orlando can become popular so fast…and it's close to 200 hits, even! Well, thanks for looking at it, guys, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: What do you think? If we own anything except for Peppy Ankylosaurus, Chad the Charmander, and Dr. Hoshi (who belong to NOBODY FUCKING CARES), then hit yourselves on the wall 1,000 times.

* * *

"Okay, let me count for everyone who's here. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Peppy, myself, Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Link, Samus, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Young Link, Ness, Popo, Nana, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, Zero Suit Samus, Wario, Meta Knight, Pit, Marth, Roy, Mr. Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, Fox, Falco, Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, Tiptup, Tooty, Brentilda, Bottles, Humba, Gobi, King Jingaling, Jamjars, Cheato, Captain Blubber, Honey Bee, Pipsy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Shadow, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and finally Mr. Krabs." Dr. Hoshi finished, counting everyone including himself. "Okay, that makes 70 of us. That means we can all be in groups of 7, with ten of us in the group."

"Sounds exciting," Yoshi said, as he smiled.

"So who's gonna be paired up with who?" Peppy asked.

Dr. Hoshi thought for a moment. "Well...we need one group to make a reserve at one of the hotels at Universal Studios, while two groups will go to Universal Studios Florida, another 2 groups will go to Islands of Adventure, and the last 2 groups will go to Universal City Walk," He explained.

Bowser smiled. "Sounds good. So who's gonna pair up with who?"

Luigi spoke first. "Peach, Solid Snake, Zelda, Samus, Link, Sheik, Kirby, Yoshi and I can go with Mario."

Solid Snake nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Yoshi smiled, but then he frowned. "Yeah...but then I won't get to be with May or Banjo."

Banjo nodded. "He's got a good point."

Kirby had a solution. "Well... Samus and I could go with another group, then Banjo and May can take our places." He suggested.

Dr. Hoshi came up with a great idea. "Okay, here's how it will go," Dr. Hoshi explained, "Yoshi, May, Banjo, Amy, Roy, Pit, Bottles, Cream, Pikachu, and Kirby will go to Universal Studios in one group, as well as Peach, Zelda, Samus, Sheik, Luigi, Meta Knight, Sonic, Shadow, Sandy, and Ash in another group."

Pikachu smiled upon hearing this. "NOW we're talkin'."

Dr. Hoshi continued, "Me, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, Mr. Krabs, Cheato, Vector, Mewtwo, Wario, Brentilda, and Squidward will go out reserving ourselves for one of the Universal-owned hotels. Mario can take Max, Link, Marth, Pichu, Brock, Knuckles, Ness, Young Link, Tails, and Patrick with him to Islands of Adventure."

"Cool," Ness said.

Young Link's eyes widened with glee. "Sweet!"

"Alright!" Tails span around.

"Snake, Kazooie, Rouge, Zero Suit Samus, Peppy, Captain Falcon, Popo, Nana, Tooty, and King Jingaling will also go to the Islands of Adventure," Dr. Hoshi explained, "The remaining characters will separate into two groups of ten and explore City Walk."

"Agreed," Everyone else said in unison.

Dr. Hoshi smiled. "Okay, now that we got that cleared, let's go have some fun!"

"YAAAY!" Everyone cheered, as the groups split up and headed to the different parts of Universal Studios Orlando.

* * *

Yoshi's Group

Amy looked all around as they walked on the Universal City Walk. "Wow, look at all these stores!"

Yoshi looked around in awe as he saw the huge buildings. "Wow...I've never seen anything greater than this!" He exclaimed.

Banjo looked around for one of the signature rides, and then he stumbled upon a map. "Hey!" Banjo said. "We can use this map to get around!"

"A great idea, Banjo!" Pit shouted. He looked at the map, and pointed to where they were. "Well...we're at the entrance at Universal Studios Florida, so..."

"OOH! OOH!" Pikachu shouted in glee, "LET'S GO ON KONGFRONTATION!"

Yoshi looked at Pikachu. "Kongfrontation? That's still operational?"

Pikachu nodded. "Uh-huh! It's not on the front, but it's in the back!"

Roy looked at Pikachu with suspicion. "How did ya know about that?"

Pikachu shrugged. "A friend of mine told me so," Pikachu said.

Amy giggled. "Your friend must know a lot of secrets about this park that most tourists might not know about." She said to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded. "Yep. Though I suggest that you try not to freak out, cause this is a rated PG-13 ride, ya know..."

Roy scoffed. "PG-13, PG-Smirteen. Bring it on!" He grinned cheesily.

Yoshi shrugged. "Okay, let's go, then!" he and the other started heading towards the New York section, when Pit realized something.

"WAIT!" Pit shouted.

"What's wrong, Pit?" Cream asked.

"Chao," Cheese added.

"We're forgetting someone!" Pit exclaimed.

Yoshi scratched his head. "But everyone's here. Me, May, you, Roy, Pikachu, Amy, Cream, Banjo, Kirby, and..." he then realized who was missing. "BOTTLES IS GONE!"

"GONE?" Banjo exclaimed. "WE GOTTA FIND HI-"

"Oh wait!" Pikachu laughed, pointing to a nearby food stand selling hotdogs. "There he is!"

Yoshi, Pit, Roy, and Banjo all sighed of relief.

"Well..." Yoshi started again, "Let's wait for Bottles. Then we can go again."

* * *

Snake's Group

"Let's go to Marvel Superhero Island first," Kazooie suggested, "It's the second best section of the park."

Peppy frowned. "But...I want to visit Jurassic Park!"

"Peppy, we'll visit Jurassic Park later," Captain Falcon said. He turned to Snake. "Ain't that right, Snake?"

Snake nodded. "I'd like to check out some of the rides." He said, as he looked around the action-packed theme park.

"Me too," Popo added.

Nana looked around, dying from dehydration. "So...thirsty...need...drink..." She gasped.

"Hey, look!" King Jingaling shouted, pointing to Mario's group, who were walking to Jurassic Park. "Seems as if they got interest in Jurassic park first."

Kazooie sighed. "Forget them, let's go on the Incredible Hulk Coaster!" She insisted.

Popo smiled. "Now we're talkin'!"

Nana fell on to Popo's feet, completely desperate for water. "Popo...I...need...a...drink..." She gasped.

Popo rolled his eyes. "Why do you need a drink for?"

"This...heat...is...killing...me..." She gasped again.

Popo rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine." he turned to Peppy. "Hey Peppy, can you-"

Peppy has all ready gone after King Jingaling and Kazooie to ride aboard the Incredible Hulk Coaster.

Popo sweatdropped. "Oh great..."

Solid Snake was not too far behind the trio of characters.

Zero Suit Samus and Tooty followed too.

Popo sighed to himself, and he dragged a dried-up Nana behind him.

* * *

Mario's Group

"WHAT?" Max shouted angrily. "WHAT DO YA MEAN I'M TOO YOUNG TO RIDE THE JURASSIC PARK RIVER ADVENTURE?"

"Sorry, kid," The ticket man said, "Only taller and older folks allowed."

Max grumbled to himself as he took a seat nearby. He watched as Mario, Knuckles, Link, Marth, and Brock go into the vehicle.

Knuckles looked around. "Wow...sure is a lot of water..." He said, looking below the vehicle.

"Eh, it's no biggie," Link said, "I've been on something similar to this."

"Yeah. In fact, the staff members of this park rate this as one of the best rides in Universal Studios," Mario said.

Marth dropped his jaw. "You mean...THIS ride was rated one of the BEST at Universal?"

Brock chuckled. "I heard some guys say that this is the best ride in all of Orlando, next to the Incredible Hulk Coaster."

"Okay, everyone!" The loudspeaker said, "No food or drinks inside the ride. Please keep your hands and feet contained in the vehicle as you experience the prehistoric wonders of Jurassic Park!"

And with that, the vehicle started moving, and the bystanders watched.

Brock sat back in his seat. "How scary are the effects?" He asked Mario.

"They're top notch," Mario said. "In fact, they're almost as realistic as those dinosaurs in the movies."

Ness and Young Link were giggling like little children as they read some girl magazines they "Borrowed" from Brock before he entered the vehicle. Tails and Max decided to see what the two Smashers were giggling about.

Max sighed as he covered his ears from the giggling. "Can you guys keep it down? You sound like a bunch of teenage girls at a sleepover."

Ness tried to control his laughter. "We're just readin' what Brock was holding in his bag."

"Yeah," Young Link added. "Besides, it's so sweet to look at them without Brock around."

Max got up and grabbed one of the magazines Ness and Young Link were looking at. He made weird faces. "Good Housekeeping? Oprah? Woman's World? What's so funny about those?" He asked.

Patrick's eyes widened, and he grabbed the magazine the boys were reading. "What the heck? They were reading this?" He exclaimed. He turned to Ness and Young Link. "This is WAY above your age level, boys!" He shouted at them.

Max raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing dirty in them." He said.

"Yeah," Pichu said, taking a bite out of his burger. "Its just magazines."

Patrick ignored both Max and Pichu, and looked at the magazines. He looked at Tails, and then he turned back at both Ness and Young Link. "Let us mature responsible guys handle this…" He said coolly.

Tails, who was looking at an article on weight loss in "O" (Oprah's magazine), looked up. "What?"

Patrick shook his head and shoved the magazine in Tails's face. "THIS!" He shouted.

Tails ripped the magazine in half a second after reading the cover.

Max screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Young Link was in tears. " WHY, TAILS, WHY?"

Tails looked at it, and then his eyes widened. "WHOA MAMA!"

Patrick seized the magazine. "Really, Tails, you're supposed to be matur-" he noticed the other half. He let out a low whistle. "Wow. Where's the other half?"

Tails sweatdropped. "Uh..."

Ness sighed. "Can we have our magazine back?" he asked in a confused tone. "I want another look at that Ferrari."

"And the Mercedes!" Pichu added, with his eyes filled with glee. He jumped up and grabbed the magazine swiftly from Tails.

"HEY!" Tails jeered.

Suddenly Young Link noticed another magazine laying around. "What's this?" He opened it up, took one look and started screaming in terror.

Max turned to Young Link. "What? What is it?" he started shaking Young Link. "WHAT IS IT?"

Young Link had now gone blind from shock as he showed them the magazine. Inside...was Eggman, naked in a sexual pose, on top of the Master Emerald saying, "Why have the only the Emerald? Why not have the whole package?"

"AHHH!" Max screamed like a little girl, as he shielded his eyes.

Patrick and Tails, however, weren't paying too much attention to Max or Young Link, as they were watching Ness and Pichu.

Dogs looked at the picture and started howling erratically.

Tails gave Patrick a mean glare. "See, Patrick? They weren't looking at the models."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "And you weren't?" He retorted.

Cats nearby were meowing like crazy in contrast to the dogs.

Suddenly, the wind blew the magazine from Y. Link's hands and right in front of Tails and Patrick.

Tails and Patrick both widened their eyes, and they screamed so loud, the entire state of Florida heard them. They were so horrified they all went blind from shock.

Right at that moment, Brock, Mario, Link, Marth, and Knuckles have returned from the Jurassic Park River Adventure ride, completely soaked.

"What's going on?" Marth asked, looking at Ness and Pichu.

The wind blew the magazine over to Knuckles and the gang, giving them a full view of the Eggman picture.

"We're looking at some cool magazines 'bout cars," Ness told Marth.

Pichu nodded. "Yeah. Nothing can beat the Ferrari!"

Link shifted his attention away from the magazine with Eggman on it to Pichu. "Did I hear Ferrari?" he said absentmindedly, and took the magazine Pichu had.

Mario, Brock, and Knuckles all screamed like heck at the horrible image of the Eggman magazine. And they went blind too.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario shouted, as he threw the Eggman magazine into the river track of the Jurassic Park River Adventure ride.

Ness rolled his eyes. "Well, no magazine is better without a Mercedes," he said.

At that point, King Jingaling popped up from nowhere. "Did I hear Mercedes?" he asked.

Peppy grabbed one of the magazines, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHOA MAMA! THIS IS SEXY!"

Tails was lying on the ground, trying to get his sanity back together, but to no avail.

Patrick bent down and the read the magazine (half of it really), as he settled down on the bench.

Brock was over the rail, shivering with fear, pale as a zombie. "Oh god... I have seen heck..." He moaned.

"Wowee..." Peppy said, after seeing the magazines. "These are great."

"You're tellin' me," King Jingaling said.

The Eggman magazine floated back up to the surface, right where Brock could see it. He took one look at the picture of Eggman naked; he turned white, threw up and passed out on ground.

Tails was still cracking up. "Eggman...naked...horrible..." He moaned.

* * *

30 Minutes Later...

* * *

"Hey...where's everyone?" Popo asked, looking around the Marvel Superhero Island.

Nana was even worse, who was near to death by her condition. "Need...gasp...water...wheeze...can't...gack...go...on...hack..." She gasped.

Popo pondered. "Hmmm...Kazooie and Zero Suit Samus are in this area, but where's Snake, Peppy, and King Jingaling?"

Nana continued to wheeze. Popo sighed to himself as he started looking for his other pals.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi's Group

"Excuse me, but I like to make a reserve for 70 characters," Dr. Hoshi said.

The man in charge of the hotel reservations looked at Dr. Hoshi and his group. He frowned. "Sorry, guys, but we don't have room for-"

"WHAT?" Mr. Krabs shouted angrily. He grabbed the man in charge. "Now listen here, bub! We've paid good money for this vacation, so don't say that we can't make a reservation, okay?"

The man in charge trembled. "Ok…okay…EEAAHH!" he screamed, as he ran out of the hotel and ran for his life, outside the Universal Studios Orlando resort.

All of the characters sweatdropped as they picked up a key that led to their room.

Dr. Hoshi turned to the others. "Well, looks like we're going to have our rooms tonight."

Mewtwo shrugged. "Dah well. Wonder how the others are doing…"

* * *

Author's Note: And that's where we leave it! To tell you the truth, this was the craziest chapter of them all. Especially that Eggman picture…shudders…and just to let you know, this is an alternate reality of Universal Studios Orlando, and I know that Kongfrontation is gone, so I made up the fact that it's still there. But, as always, I hoped you enjoy this funny chapter!


	4. Universal Studios Florida Craziness!

This is glorified nothing. Just like everyone and everything everywhere.

Author's Notes: WOW! Over 1,000 hits and 16 reviews! NOW we're getting somewhere! Turns out that people really love Universal Studios Orlando...or maybe it's because the Smashers are there, too. Thanks to those who reviewed! And now...it's time to GET ON WITH THE SHOW! ENJOY! A-herm.

Disclaimer: (Sigh) What does it look like? would LIKE to OWN Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but no...he doesn't own it. So shut yer traps and cut yer grinnin'.

* * *

Yoshi's Group

Yoshi groaned as he waited in line with the rest of his friends for the Revenge of the Mummy Coaster. They were inside, but it was hotter inside than outside.

"UGH! We've been standing here for 45 minutes!" Yoshi shouted.

May frowned. "Yeah, and we haven't gone on any rides at all yet," She whined. "Plus, I gotta go to the bathroom."

Banjo sighed. "Well, I thought that we were going to Kongfrontation-"

"GUYS!" Pikachu shouted.

Everyone including Yoshi's group turned their attention to Pikachu.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Cream asked.

"I FOUND THE ENTRANCE TO KONGFRONTATION!" Pikachu shouted.

Everyone else made weird faces as they looked strangely at Pikachu.

"That yellow rat's gone mad...what the hell...what's he talkin'  
about...I pity dah foo'!...he's stupid...ignore him, he's trying to get attention..." They muttered several times, as Yoshi and his friends ran to Pikachu, outside the line to the Revenge of the Mummy coaster.

"Dang, Pikachu," Pit said to Pikachu, "How the heck did you find this section?"

Pikachu scoffed. "Because this is what my friend told me, duh."

Amy gulped as she looked around the grungy replicas of the New York subway. "Let's just hope your friend was right..."

"Don't worry," Banjo told them, "I have this map of Universal Studios! And if anything bad happens, well, one of us can get the others!"

"Yeah!" Roy shouted. "An excellent idea!"

Yoshi smiled. "Then what are we just standing? Let's get going!"

The others cheered, and they all ran towards the entrance to the hidden Kongfrontation ride.

* * *

Peach's Group

As Peach climbed into the ride, a strong wind came and blew her dress up, giving the others an eyeful of her mushroom printed panties.

Peach screamed as she tried to cover her panties. "EEK! DON'T LOOK AT MY PANTIES!"

"MAMMA MIA!" Luigi shouted, as he started nosebleeding at the sight of Peach's panties.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

Everyone else who were in front and behind Peach's group all looked at Peach, who was blushing madly. They all shouted profanities at Peach.

Zelda and Sheik growled as they uttered words to stop the profanities.

Meta Knight just stood there, not impressed by Peach's panties. "Ugh! Peach, put your dress down and hurry up! We'll be late!" He shouted.

Samus looked at the long line. "DANG, I knew this ride was popular, but I'd never expect it to be long..."

Shadow started to laugh, and then muttered, "Chaos Control!".

Everyone in front of Peach's group suddenly disappeared. "No line now." Shadow said.

Sonic pumped a fist in the air. "OH YEAH! We can go on ahead!"

"WOOT!" Sandy cheered. "Now let's get a ropin' before the others get a lopin'!"

As Sonic sat in, he made a suggestion to the group. "We can go on ANY ride, no matter how long the line is, cause Shadow here can guarantee a quick trip to the front."

Shadow nodded in agreement. "Yep. No one can mess with the hedgehogs of SEGA!" He cheered.

Peach cheered. "Sweet! Now let's go have some fun!" She exclaimed, as she and her friends went into the coaster, and after some minutes, they took off into the dark interior of the ride.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" They all screamed, holding dearly to the coaster.

* * *

Back at Jurassic Park, it has become a complete war zone. All of the tourists and the staff members have left the area, fleeing for what was happening. A large debate between Ferrari and Mercedes has turned into a war, and it was taking place. And to top it off...all of the males from Mario's group and Snake's group, except for the lovable Popo, were in it.

The area itself around the Jurassic Park area was no man's land, which the Jurassic Park River Adventure section the home of the Ferrari site and the Pterodactyl Flyers section home of the Mercedes site.

Outside of Ferrari or Mercedes, you were dead.

Kazooie moaned as she and Rouge watched the war of the car companies. The two females were in Toon Lagoon, a safe distance from the Jurassic Park area.

"This is pointless. We can't just seem to stop them,"  
Kazooie said.

Rouge nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree, Kazooie. It's pointless. We won't be able to explore the rest of the Islands of Adventure. Plus, isn't it a bit immature-"

"QUICK! DUCK!" Kazooie shouted, as she ran into a nearby restaurant.

Rouge was not far behind, as she too hid into the restaurant.

"Why are we hiding?" Rouge asked.

Kazooie turned to Rouge. "I saw one of those guys come out and coming towards this area. We gotta stay quiet."

And just like Kazooie said, a minute later, Peppy jumped out of the Mercedes side and entered into Toon Lagoon. He searched for a vendor's cart to pick up and bring back for the Mercedes side of the fight, while Patrick went out for the Ferrari side of the park, looking for a vendor's cart.

Patrick and Peppy, both searching for a vendor's cart, saw two upturned hot dog vendors laying nearby the ship "Me Ship, The Olive", along with two closed-up coolers next to a huge pile of umbrellas. Eagerly running over and snatching up the cooler and vendor, they ran off towards back to the Jurassic Park area and their own area.

Rouge sighed. "We've got to stop this war... If only there was a car both sides could agree on."

Kazooie nodded, and then she saw Popo approach them.

"What's going on?" Popo asked.

Kazooie sighed. "All of the males are arguing which car company is better: Ferrari or Mercedes."

Tooty was all frantic. "They're all gonna kill each other if we don't do something!"

Right at that moment, Captain Falcon appeared outside of the Mercedes area and started gathering some food for the other members.

Kazooie gulped. "We have to be careful, guys. Who know what could happen..."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Nana by the leg and started dragging her into the Jurassic Park area.

Popo turned around, just in time to see Nana getting dragged away, by Snake. "NANA!" He shouted, as he watch Snake brink Nana into the Ferrari area.

"The Ferrari must have more allies!" Snake hollered.

Rouge was searching through her magazine, trying to find a car that could top both Ferrari AND Mercedes.

Zero Suit Samus looked over Rouge. "What are you doing, Rouge?" She asked.

"Looking for a car that 's better than the Mercedes or Ferrari." Rouge replied. "If I can find one... Maybe we can end this war."

Kazooie nodded. "Yeah. Though we better stay clear of these guys...they mean business."

Rouge found a picture of a bright red Cadillac and a powder blue Chevy. "Hm... Cadillac or Chevy?"

Kazooie pondered. "Hm...I don't know. I sorta like Toyota myself, but Cadillac seems impressive."

In the Ferrari area, Snake, Link, Ness, Peppy, Mario, Knuckles, and Captain Falcon were holding Nana in hostage. The other side, Mercedes, which consisted of King Jingaling, Max, Pichu, Marth, Tails, and Brock were watching them from their area.

Tails shook his head. "Those Ferrari's are trying to strengthen their numbers!"

King Jingaling growled. "They got a hostage on their side. Well, we'll se who gets who..."

"I'm goin' over there," Marth suggested, as he started sneaking onto the Ferrari side.

Meanwhile, Rouge was getting ready to launch Cadillac pictures into the war zone.

Kazooie was right behind Rouge. She peeked over to see both Knuckles and Brock walking towards each other, with one flag each in their hand. Brock represented Mercedes while Knuckles represent Ferrari.

"Where is the food?" Brock boomed, and then coughed, muttering, "I need to work on my evil bellow…"

"It's like this," Knuckles explained, and swelled out his chest and bellowed in evil-villain fashion, "WHERE IS THE FOOD!"

Brock nodded. "Can you show me how to do that later?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Sure. You see, it's all-"

A handful of grass was thrown at Knuckles, and a voice from Peppy shouted, "We only have 4 months here, so can you hurry it up?"

Brock threw a nasty glare at the side of the Ferrari fort where Peppy had shouted from. "We're busy, moron!" He shouted.

Peppy scoffed and replied mockingly, "We're busy, moron! Batman!"

Knuckles made a weird face. "Batman?" He shrugged. "Dah well, it was thoughtful."

This time, a Koopa shell hit Brock in the head, and it was from the Mercedes side. "HURRY UP, YOU GUYS!" Max shouted.

"But what would it be called?" Brock mused.

"Fuel Fanatics?" Knuckles suggested.

Brock grinned. "Brilliant!"

Both Brock and Knuckles dropped the staves and walked off, saying over their shoulders, "You guys can take care of Nana! We're going to make the Fuel Fanatics!"

"MPMH HMPH PHMP!" Nana muffled.

The other characters on the Ferrari side and the Mercedes side shrugged as they watched Knuckles and Brock head off to the Lost Continent area.

Rouge readied the slingshot. "Launching Cadillac pictures!" She let loose, and fired the pictures.

Unfortunately, the pictures missed and went into the river of the Jurassic Park River Adventure.

Rouge sweatdropped. "Ok..." She loaded up some more, aiming for the ground. "Fire 2!" She let loose.

The pictures missed again, and ended up in the same river.

Kazooie slapped her forehead. "Ah geeze. We're never gonna stop this madness."

Rouge fumed. "The hell is wrong with this slingshot? I aim for one place and it fires in another!" She loaded it up some more, and started firing pictures in different directions towards the warring sides. The pictures continued to miss.

Unfortunately, all of the pictures have missed yet again and all ended up in the SAME river.

Rouge then opted to throw the pictures at the warring sides, but they all missed.

Kazooie sighed. "Forget it, Rouge, it's not gonna work."

Rouge started to pray. After a few minutes, she looked up and smiled. "Finally, a prayer comes!" She exclaims.

Kazooie looked oddly at Rouge. "Huh? What do you mea-"

Just then, a miracle happened... A Cadillac suddenly descended from the sky from the heavens above...landing right in the middle of the war zone.

"Hey..." King Jingaling said, examining the Cadillac. "Is this the new Cadillac?"

Peppy examined it. "Looks like it. Bah, who the hell cares about it?"

"Let's continue our war!" King Jingaling shouted, as they went back to their sides, and ignored the Cadillac as if it weren't there.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi's Group

Dr. Hoshi opened the door to the Smashers' hotel room as he looked around. "Now THIS is more like it," He said.

Cheato thought for a moment. "You think this will do?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "Yep. Plus, we got seven rooms for 10 people to sleep in."

Mewtwo grinned. "Sounds convenient."

Mr. Krabs entered the room Dr. Hoshi's group was staying in, and he parked himself in the bed near the balcony. "I claim this bed!" He shouted.

* * *

Yoshi's Group

"FINALLY!" Roy exclaimed, "A ride with no dang lines."

"Yeah," Pit said. "I haven't felt this good in ages."

"Please hold onto the belt at all times," The robotic voice said, as the tram headed out the station.

Amy looked out the window. "Wonder what we're gonna see..."

Cream nodded, holding tightly to Cheese. "This ride is scary…"

"Don't worry," Bottles said, rubbing Cream's back. "It'll be all right. After all, it's JUST a ride."

Cream smiled after hearing that from Bottles.

Amy turned to Pikachu. "So what do you think are we gonna encounter?"

"Eh, not much except King Kong," Pikachu said. He turned to May. "Girl, you better not wet yourself or throw up, or I'm throwing you out."

May shook her head. "I already went before we got in." She said.

Kirby sweatdropped. "But...May...there are no bathrooms down here, and you didn't went while we were in the line..."

Yoshi's eyes widened. "Wait...you mean..."

"EWWWWW!" Roy shouted in disgust, as he moved away from May.

May growled. "That's NOT what I meant!" She barked angrily at Roy.

"It isn't?" Yoshi asked.

May nodded. "I'll have you know, I went in the bushes." She told them.

Yoshi shrugged. "Well, let's get ready to rock on!"

And finishing up with that, the ride started up, and the tram the group members were in took off, preparing for the greatest thrills of their live.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry I took long to chew out this one, but I was sorta busy. Plus, I'm too lazy to explain why. But I hoped you all enjoyed it!


End file.
